Hot and Cold
by Mariah-Araujo
Summary: Bella está na casa de Edward e de repente, ela percebe que pode ser a hora certa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfic – Hot and Cold**_

**N/A: Oi povo! Primeira O/S dos meus lindos Ed e Bella *u* Tomara que gostem! **

**Falem comigo 3.**

**Nenhum personagem é meu, só o Edward hein? KKK **

Era sexta-feira. Eu estava no apartamento de Edward porque era dia de filme. Eu ainda estava um pouco desconfiada porque ele estava pensativo demais, provavelmente esperando que a qualquer momento eu começasse a reclamar sobre ele e suas "amiguinhas" do trabalho. Hunf... Periguetes. Mas enfim, eu não iria reclamar, não dessa vez, eu podia ver o quanto ele estava nervoso, esperando o meu ataque. Tadinho do meu namorado, eu precisava dar um desconto a ele.

Eu estava na cozinha, esperando a pipoca ficar pronta e eu tinha a visão perfeita das suas costas. Não preciso falar o quanto ele era lindo e me tirava do sério com todo aquele charme. Edward passou a mão pela nuca, enquanto analisava sua coleção de DVDs. Por mim, poderíamos ver um filme de romance bem água com açúcar, mas Edward não tinha nenhum assim, para meu ódio eterno, já que eu não gostava muito dos outros tipos de filme.

Edward me olhou sobre ombro e sorriu, aquele tipo de sorriso que me fazia querer andar até lá e... O aviso do microondas me tirou do meu devaneio. Edward voltou a procurar o filme e eu, odiando o coitado do microondas, coloquei a pipoca em uma tigela qualquer e fui até a sala. Andei até ele e envolvi sua cintura, beijando seu ombro coberto pela camiseta, o assustando um pouco. Agora eu tinha certeza, ele estava esperando eu explodir.

-Você está quieto hoje, amor. –ele se virou, me envolvendo.

-Bom... Só estou surpreso por você não estar brigando comigo pelo que aconteceu. Mesmo que não esteja brigando, eu sinto muito, eu não pensei que uma carona... – silenciei aquela boca perfeita com um beijo, fazendo Edward sorrir.

-Eu sei, me desculpe por exagerar às vezes. –ele balançou a cabeça e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo, acariciando minha bochecha.

-Não sei que filme escolher. –Edward sorriu novamente e nesse momento, eu senti o quanto eu o queria.

Até então não havia acontecido nada demais entre nós dois, quero dizer, nada de profundo, se é que me entende, porém não por falta de desejo, mas porque segundo a minha filosofia de vida, era cedo demais, já que estávamos juntos a uns sete meses. Sim, _eu_ considerava isso cedo pra ações mais... Intensas. Prosseguindo... Naquele momento, eu _precisava_ de Edward, era quase sufocante. Mordi o lábio tentando conter minha vontade de beijá-lo. Mas então eu percebi que não havia muita coisa de errado em sentir aquilo. Inocentemente ou nem tanto, virei, ficando na frente de Edward e o empurrando suavemente na direção do sofá.

-Bella? –eu podia sentir os pensamentos de Edward captando minhas intenções.

-Acho que a gente podia deixar o filme pra outro dia. –mordi o lábio de novo e olhos de Edward escureceram, acho que agora sim ele havia percebido minha real intenção.

-Você tá falando sério? Bella? Você tá bem?

-Melhor impossível. –empurrei levemente Edward, fazendo-o sentar no sofá, com a expressão ainda um pouco surpresa por eu estar agindo dessa forma. –Para de me olhar assim, como se eu fosse maluca. –automaticamente Edward me olhou nos olhos de uma forma tão séria e intensa quanto eu nunca havia visto.

-Você tá mesmo fazendo isso?

-Edward, cala a boca antes que eu desista de qualquer coisa. –Segurei o rosto dele e o beijei com todo meu desejo, querendo que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas.

Os braços de Edward apertaram minha cintura, me aproximando mais dele. Quando afastei minha boca da dele, percebi nos seus olhos que não era somente eu que estava cheia de desejo reprimido, então eu entendi o quanto havia sido difícil pra ele se controlar quando eu simplesmente dizia que devíamos parar, e mais, naquele momento eu percebi que Edward me desejava, o que foi realmente chocante pra mim. Edward Cullen desejava a mim, Isabella Swan, desajeitada, boba e incondicionalmente ciumenta. Exatamente, ele não tinha juízo algum.

Então uma ideia mais do que maligna me veio à mente. É possível que todas as pessoas do universo me odeiem por isso, porém, Edward merecia um pouco de castigo. Afastei seus braços da minha cintura e ele me encarou, confuso, provavelmente pensando que eu havia desistido. Pobre e inocente Edward. Ele tentou me envolver mais uma vez, porém eu o afastei e comecei a desabotoar minha camisa xadrez. Seus olhos passearam pelo meu corpo e voltaram ao meu rosto, totalmente maliciosos e eu adorei aquilo, adorei perceber tudo que eu provocava nele, era tudo tão novo pra mim, saber que eu podia seduzi-lo ou algo parecido...

Joguei minha camisa no outro sofá e então comecei a parte maligna do meu plano. Me aproximei, beijando Edward na boca e então me sentei sobre seu colo, notando tudo que eu estava causando ao meu namorado. Suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas e foram subindo levemente, então, eu as peguei e as afastei, sem tirar meus lábios dos seus.

-Não me toque, Edward. Hoje eu estou no controle.

-Você sempre está no controle. –ri um pouco enquanto Edward tentava me abraçar e beijar meu pescoço. Me desvencilhei dele e afastei meu cabelo para o lado, facilitando pra que eu o beijasse.

-Outro dia quem sabe eu te deixo mandar, mas hoje não. –e então avancei para seu pescoço, me movendo um pouco sobre ele e ouvindo seu gemido baixo. Bom, a intenção era enlouquecê-lo mesmo.

Tracei uma linha de beijos pelo seu pescoço e queixo e então, coloquei minhas mãos por baixo da sua camisa, arranhando de leve seu abdômen enquanto o beijava nos lábios novamente. Puxei sua camisa para cima, o pedindo com os olhos que me ajudasse a tirá-la.

-Agora parece mais justo.

-Você não está totalmente sem blusa. –e seus olhos ficaram nos meus seios ainda cobertos.

-Não seja apressado, Cullen. –e então enfiei minhas mãos no seu cabelo, puxando um pouco para mim, forçando meu corpo contra o seu e sentindo Edward reagir enquanto o beijava.

-Eu já estou tendo calma demais, qualquer um já teria dominado a situação.

-Você não é qualquer um, amor. –ele riu e então eu mordi de leve sua orelha e deixando que ele me tocasse, apertando minha cintura de leve.

Eu gostava das mãos dele em mim, sua pele geralmente era fria, mas agora, enquanto ele me envolvia e me tocava, parecia estar pegando fogo. Não sei de onde eu havia tirado tanto auto controle, mas o ponto é que eu estava vencendo, eu estava dominando Edward do jeito que eu bem queria. A sala estava quente demais e estar vestida agora parecia uma tortura, ou melhor, estar tendo todo esse contato com Edward e ainda estar vestida era uma verdadeira tortura.

Empurrei um pouco seu corpo, fazendo-o deitar, me deixando ainda sentada sobre ele. Voltei ao seu pescoço e comecei a descer devagar, beijando seus ombros, seu peito, seu abdômen, sempre passando minhas unhas por onde eu já havia beijado, arranhando de leve, enquanto ele se arrepiava e fechava os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me puxar e me fazer parar com aquilo.

-Você quer que eu pare? –seus olhos abriram rapidamente e me encararam como se eu estivesse maluca.

-Quero que pare de me torturar, você sabe que eu já estou à beira de enlouquecer. –ri baixinho e refiz meu caminho, subindo agora e encontrando sua boca.

-Nem sempre o que você quer é o que realmente acontece, meu bem. –mordisquei seu queixo enquanto ele ria das minhas tentativas inúteis de ser sexy.

Eu continuava torturando-o, me mexendo um pouco sobre ele, tornando ainda mais desconfortável e desesperador. Edward estava enlouquecendo e eu estava simplesmente adorando aquilo. Suas mãos pareciam ainda em dúvida entre acariciar minhas pernas ou segurar meus braços e eu conseguia rir de como ele me olhava, implorando que eu parasse com aquele jogo e fizesse tudo acontecer. Eu queria, e como queria, mas ainda precisava mostrar a ele que eu fazia o que bem entendesse.

-Até quando você vai continuar com isso?

-Até você não aguentar mais. –passei minhas unhas pelo seu braço enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior e voltava a beijar seu pescoço e orelha, sorrindo de alegria quando o ouvi gemer ao meu ouvido.

-Eu quero tanto você. –parei de beijá-lo e olhei fundo em seus olhos, nossos narizes se tocando.

-Não pense que eu não quero você tanto ou mais do que você me quer, Edward, mas o melhor da festa é a preparação para ela. –me movi mais uma vez, fazendo arfar um pouco e então suspirar pesadamente.

Então eu decidi que poderia deixá-lo dominar um pouco, então permiti que ele me envolvesse e virasse nossos corpos, me fazendo ficar abaixo dele. Edward começou a fazer as mesmas coisas que eu havia feito e eu entendi, era tortura, ver tudo que ele era, a própria tentação, sobre mim, me beijando e me acariciando, e apenas isso, era horrível. Meus dedos seguravam forte seu cabelo, guiando um pouco seus beijos que passavam pelo meu pescoço, orelha e colo, até que de repente, suas mãos encaixaram-se nos meus seios e eu literalmente delirei. As mãos dele eram quentes agora e eu mal conseguia respirar enquanto ele massageava e me beijava. Seus beijos começaram a descer, tocando suavemente minha pele que não era coberta pelo sutiã e então a minha barriga, enquanto beliscava minha pele, deixando, certamente, algumas partes avermelhadas que depois, me lembrariam dessa noite.

Quando ele voltou a me beijar na boca, acariciei suas costas, descendo até sua calça e então subindo, arranhando. Ele se arrepiou por inteiro e então eu enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura, fazendo-o sentar novamente. Seus olhos encararam os meus profundamente e eu o beijei no queixo suavemente.

-Edward... –eu quase gemi enquanto ele voltava a tocar os meus seios.

-O que?

-Eu quero muito uma coisa agora.

-O que, Bella? –ele envolveu minha cintura com os braços e eu mordi sua orelha.

-Acho que podemos ver o filme agora. –então eu ri baixinho e saí de cima dele, deixando Edward totalmente desesperado, surpreso e escandalizado.

Fui até a estante, escolhi um DVD, coloquei para passar e voltei para o lado de Edward com a pipoca no colo. Ele ainda me olhava, perplexo.

-Bella...

-O que? –o encarei inocentemente enquanto o filme começava.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo. –ri baixinho, admirando o quanto eu tinha conseguido me controlar e dominar tudo.

-É isso que você ganha me provocando ciúmes, amor. –ri baixinho e puxei seu rosto, beijando-o de leve. –Agora acho que você vai pensar bem, não é? –ergui uma sobrancelha para ele que ria um pouco nervoso.

-Nunca mais eu dou carona ou falo com outra garota. –ele abriu um dos braços e eu me aconcheguei. Edward respirou fundo, ainda tentando se recompor e eu me surpreendi, eu realmente tinha ido além.

-Ótimo. –ele passou a mão na nuca novamente, ainda um pouco nervoso.

-Bella...

-Eu também amo você, amor, mas acabou por hoje. –ri.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Por hoje.

E então assistimos o filme tranquilamente, ou pelo menos eu assisti, apesar de que a vontade de ter Edward ainda estava me enlouquecendo.

Mas isso seria para outro dia.

"**She's just a girl and she's on fire**

**Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway**

**She's living in a world and it's on fire**

**Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**

**And she's burning it down**

**Oh, she got her head in the clouds**

**And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire"**

**N/A: OMG gente lol O que vocês acharam? Falem comigo nos comentários haha. Amo vocês. **

**Mariah.**


	2. Extra 1

_**Extra 1**_

_**N/A: Quero muito agradecer aos comentários haha Fiquei, poxa, muito feliz! E então resolvi escrever esse extra, quem sabe depois faça outros? :3 Comentem :3**_

Fazia alguns dias desde que eu joguei um belo balde de água fria em Edward e desde então, por causa do seu trabalho, não tínhamos nos visto muitas vezes, e agora, sábado, como de praxe, ele dormiria no meu apartamento. Havíamos cozinhado, vimos um pouco de TV, e agora, já era tarde, hora de dormir. Enquanto eu preparava a cama, pegava lençóis e etc, Edward tomou seu banho e logo estava, apenas com os shorts de pijama, me seduzindo totalmente.

-Tá quente aqui né? –ele assentiu e sorriu, provavelmente entendendo minha indireta. –Vou tomar meu banho. –ele assentiu de novo e deitou na minha cama de casal.

Enquanto tomava banho, comecei a pensar na tal noite, uma semana atrás, quando eu havia, por alguns minutos, decidido que estava na hora certa para Edward e eu darmos um passo adiante no nosso namoro. Bom, eu ainda achava isso, mas naquele dia, ele havia merecido um pequeno castigo, nada demais. Sim, foi apenas uma brincadeirinha boba. Porém, hoje, ele não merecia castigos, ele estava um pouco distante e misterioso, mas eu sabia que era por ainda estar intrigado com sua punição, talvez estivesse com raiva de mim, entretanto, eu daria logo um jeito nisso. Eu o queria. Poxa vida, como eu queria tocá-lo, senti-lo, queria que fôssemos um só. Podia dizer isso a ele, mas mostrar seria bem mais interessante. Terminei meu banho e saí do banheiro de calcinha e sutiã.

Isso mesmo. Desse jeito. Vamos ver como o Sr. Cullen vai agir.

Edward ainda estava deitado na minha cama, e lia um de seus livros preferidos e que ele havia me emprestado. Andei, desfilando um pouco, admito, até meu guarda-roupa, sabendo que seus olhos estavam em mim, eu podia senti-los queimando toda minha pele. Vesti meu pijama e olhei para ele, que automaticamente, voltou ao livro, tentando fingir que não estava me olhando. Espertinho.

Caminhei até a bancada, me olhei no espelho e então comecei a passar hidratante pelo corpo todo, tentando ser sexy. Provavelmente, tentativas inúteis. Eu não sabia se ele estava me olhando e isso me deixava um pouco insegura. Terminei e me joguei ao lado dele na cama, me enfiando embaixo do cobertor com as mãos cruzadas na barriga e meu olhar inocente observando o quarto.

-Quer que eu desligue a luz? –ele me disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Não, agora não. –ele assentiu. Edward estava me ignorando, era isso?

-Edward, você já leu esse livro milhares de vezes.

-Unhum, mas gosto de rever minhas partes favoritas. –ele folheou um pouco o livro e continuou lendo. COMO ASSIM? Eu estava totalmente indignada.

Era sua vingança, só podia ser. Pulei para cima do cobertor, sentada abraçando meus joelhos, de frente para o meu namorado. Ele me olhou rapidamente e voltou a ler, sem me dar sequer um sorriso. Eu sabia que ele estava me dando um troco, mas ele não podia agir assim. Eu era frágil demais pra isso.

-Edward?

-Hum. –ele disse sem tirar a atenção do livro.

-Você está me ignorando?

-Não. –e ele continuava lendo.

Edward havia decidido me tirar do sério, e ele estava conseguindo.

-Edward! –ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. –Pare de me ignorar!

-Não estou te ignorando. O que quer fazer? –me aproximei e o beijei na boca, tentando fazê-lo entender. –Bella. Não. Dessa vez eu não vou cair no seu truque.

-Truque? –ri um pouco. –Mô, dessa vez eu não vou te largar. –mordi o lábio corando um pouco.

-Prefiro não arriscar, aquele dia foi traumático.

-Então nós nunca vamos...

-Vamos. –ele me interrompeu. –Quando você tiver certeza. –e voltou para o livro. –me bateu, de repente, uma vontade de chorar. Eu o queria tanto e ele estava duvidando de mim. Pior, ele estava achando que eu queria brincar com ele de novo. Tudo bem, eu já havia feito isso, mas agora não, eu o queria por inteiro.

-Eu tenho certeza. –Edward balançou a cabeça negando devagar. –Edward! –ele fingiu que não me ouviu, e então eu me odiei. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi brincar com ele. Tomei o livro das suas mãos e o coloquei no criado-mudo.

Então subi em seu colo, observando que suas mãos não me tocavam e o beijei, mas ele não me retribuía e isso não podia ser mais frustrante.

-Então você vai ficar assim? –ele me olhou nos olhos e continuou em silêncio. Eu o odiava. Eu me odiava. Odiava todo o universo.

Saí de cima dele e me deitei na cama com os braços cruzados, observando em choque o meu namorado pegar o livro de volta. Rapidamente, arranquei o livro e o joguei na parede. Edward me olhava segurando o riso e eu queria quebrá-lo todo.

-Bella...

-Sai daqui. Vai dormir na sala. –ele riu enquanto eu me enfiei sob os cobertores e então fez o mesmo, se aproximando de mim.

-Vou dormir aqui, com você. –sua mão acariciou minha barriga e eu podia bater nele com toda minha raiva. Ele havia me rejeitado. Eu não merecia isso, não é mesmo? Não, sou inocente nessa história toda, ninguém mandou o Sr. Edward Cullen sair dando carona para qualquer periguete do trabalho. Ora mais.

-Ah, agora você vai me tocar? –ele tentou beijar minha bochecha, mas eu o afastei, cobrindo seu rosto com a minha mão. –Sai.

-Mô...

-Não quero papo. –fechei os olhos e me encolhi, querendo dormir. De repente, Edward começou a beijar todo meu rosto, tentando descer para o pescoço e eu comecei a me debater, tentando empurrá-lo para o chão, se fosse possível. Idiota. Ele ainda ria, tentando me beijar e eu gritava com ele, dizendo o quanto o odiava. Minhas mãos empurravam seus ombros enquanto ele gargalhava tentando me beijar.

-Edward! Me solta! –ele não parava de rir baixinho, me puxando para baixo dele.

Do nada, uma de suas mãos firmes seguraram meus bracinhos juntos acima da cabeça, me fazendo parar de mexer, e a outra mão acariciava minha barriga.

-Amor, você precisa me perdoar, foi só uma brincadeirinha.

-Brincadeira? Edward, não me faça te dar uma joelhada. –mexi meu joelho para mostrar a ele que eu poderia muito bem atingi-lo em áreas perigosas. Ele riu e soltou meus braços, segurando minha cintura com as duas mãos e ficando sobre mim, o corpo entre minhas pernas, automaticamente fazendo minha imaginação voar.

-Foi o troco pelo que você fez comigo. –cruzei os braços e olhei para longe dele. Suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas e chegaram aos meus joelhos, então ele se abaixou e me beijou no queixo.

-Troco? –cravei minhas unhas nos seus ombros mantendo-o olhando pra mim. –Edward, a próxima vez que você me ignorar assim, eu não vou responder por mim. Você entendeu?

-Claro, amor, você que manda. –eu deixei que ele me beijasse rapidamente e aos poucos, o beijo se intensificou, e eu soube naquele momento, que ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria, que todo aquela indiferença havia sido um teatro bem feito.

Segurei seu rosto com as mãos e passei meus dedos por seu cabelo, sentindo como eles eram macios e os puxei um pouco, fazendo o meu namorado beliscar minha cintura. Suas mãos levantaram um pouco minha blusa e ele apertou, massageando um pouco minha barriga pálida. Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço e foram direto para meu abdômen, me fazendo sentir aquele friozinho na boca do estômago, pura ansiedade. Puxei minha camiseta e a tirei, me apoiando nos ombros agora que estava apenas de sutiã. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu nunca havia visto tanto desejo em Edward, estava pior, mais ávido do que todas as outras vezes.

Seus lábios voltaram aos meus, e então partiu para minha orelha e pescoço, de vez em quando se movimentando entre minhas pernas, no mesmo movimento angustiante que eu havia feito no tal dia. Fechei meus olhos quando ele mordeu minha orelha e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. Eu podia sentir meu corpo queimando por dentro, o toque de Edward me mostrava, a cada segundo, o quanto ele me queria e isso estava me animando até demais.

Os beijos chegaram aos meus seios ainda cobertos, que ele envolveu com as duas mãos, apertando-os suavemente, ainda fazendo o movimento com a cintura, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, tirando toda minha razão. Gemi quando ele intensificou o aperto e então beijou meu colo.

-Edward... –sussurrei.

-Shhh, você não vai me interromper dessa vez, não é? –balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto suas mãos escorregavam para abrir meu sutiã. Enquanto o fazia, Edward olhava nos meus olhos, provavelmente tentando perceber se eu tinha dúvidas ainda. Me sentei, levando-o comigo e puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

-Eu quero isso. –ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto enquanto eu puxava as alças do sutiã pelos braços.

Edward me olhou e eu tenho certeza de que corei, não era das mulheres mais satisfeitas com o próprio corpo e por isso, me encolhi, inconscientemente tentando me cobrir com as mãos. Estávamos sentados, eu sobre as pernas dele, o cobertor... Em algum momento havia deixado de nos cobrir. Ele afastou meus braços que escondiam meus seios e me beijou.

-Não seja assim. –sorri sem jeito e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, deixando-o me empurrar para deitar.

Com uma das mãos, ele afastou meu cabelo, deixando meu pescoço mais à mostra e o beijou, descendo novamente para meus seios. Seus lábios brincavam ali e eu sinceramente perdi a consciência, Edward estava conseguindo muito bem me fazer delirar. Quando eu finalmente consegui pensar e respirar, ele sorriu um pouco e beijou minha barriga, descendo até abaixo do umbigo, fazendo com que eu sentisse mais uma vez aquele friozinho de ansiedade.

-Nunca gostei desse pijama. –suas mãos puxaram devagar meus shorts e os jogaram para qualquer lugar do meu quarto.

Edward passou as mãos por trás do meu corpo, por baixo das minhas coxas e as beijou, respirei fundo, precisava me controlar, ou pelo menos tentar. Me apoiei nos cotovelos e ele me olhou enquanto continuava me beijando e brincando com as laterais da minha roupa íntima.

-Edward... –reúni todas as minhas forças. Ele estava apenas me beijando e eu já estava em desespero. Imagine quando estivéssemos além... Apenas pensar nisso me fez gemer. Eu era tão fraca. E ele era tão experiente. Isso me deixava insegura, mas que importava? Ele estava comigo e ponto final.

-Você quer que eu pare? –suas mãos me apertaram na cintura, fazendo minhas costas arquearem, me dando impulso para sentar. Edward sentou também, me puxando para cima de suas pernas, envolvendo minhas costas por completo e beijando meus ombros.

Segurei seus cabelos, os puxando, fazendo Edward gemer um pouco e olhar para mim.

-Por favor. –o beijei, mordendo seu lábio e puxando um pouco, arrancando um arrepio dele.

Minhas mãos desceram pelas suas costas, arranhando o máximo que eu conseguia e beijei seu pescoço e ombros, até que minhas mãos alcançaram os shorts do seu pijama, minhas mãos ansiosas e travessas, curiosas e maliciosas. Edward arfou quando eu o toquei, me fazendo perceber mais uma vez que eu merecia estar do seu lado e afastando meus pensamentos de insegurança. Enquanto eu planejava me empolgar, do nada, a campainha do meu apartamento tocou três vezes seguidas.

Edward me olhou indignado. Nos afastamos o mais rápido e ele, parecendo muito frustrado, andou devagar até a porta enquanto eu corria para o banheiro com as minhas roupas.

-Amor? –ele gritou da sala.

-Bella? –era a voz de Alice, minha melhor amiga. Ah, ótima hora pra me aparecer. Joguei água no resto e tentei me esfriar e me acalmar.

-O que foi? –saí do banheiro e encontrei minha amiga com os olhos chorosos e Edward bebendo um copo d'água e aparentemente tentando se acalmar, assim como eu segundos antes, porque era óbvio que havíamos parado ali, pelo menos por aquela noite.

-Bella! –ela se jogou nos meus braços e eu sabia que algo havia acontecido com seu namoro. –Sei que hoje é seu dia e do Edward, mas me deixe dormir aqui, por favor. –olhei para o meu namorado e ele sorriu sem jeito, passando a mão pela nuca.

-Acho que tudo bem.

Ajudei Alice a se acomodar e então voltei para o meu quarto, onde ele já estava deitado inocentemente sob as cobertas. Deitei com a cabeça em seu peito e me ergui um pouco para beijá-lo.

-Não pense você que estamos de assunto encerrado.

-Bom, eu não tinha intenção de dá-lo por encerrado...

-Ótimo.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também amo você, mô. –sorri e me encolhi, adormecendo nos braços de Edward.

**N/A: E ai? Custa nada me contar o que achou, né?**


	3. Extra 2

_**Extra 2**_

_**N/A: Bem, eis mais um extra de Hot and Cold haha Preciso dizer que amo esses dois? Não né... Enfim, leiam e comentem, me digam o que estão achando. Não me responsabilizo por nada que esteja escrito aí, é tudo culpa do meu alter-ego chamado Bella. Beijos :***_

Eu não vou mentir. Desde o meu último "quase" com Edward, eu estava enlouquecendo. Qualquer saída com ele, qualquer minuto sozinha, na minha cabeça era uma oportunidade. Parece loucura? Bom, provavelmente é, mas não me culpe, eu sou apenas uma vítima do desejo irrefreável que Edward provocava em mim. Nunca perdoarei Alice por ter me atrapalhado com ele justamente quando estávamos tão perto, mesmo já tendo se passado um mês. Falando nela, hoje é o dia do seu casamento (FINALMENTE, depois de tanto drama!), ela provavelmente está uma pilha de nervos, e eu, como a boa madrinha que sou, tenho de acalmá-la. Sua mãe, Esme, já deve ter me ligado umas quarenta vezes e só nesse momento eu estou saindo de casa. Parece que o nervosismo atingiu a família toda.

Edward estava me esperando do lado de fora do seu Volvo prateado. Andei até ele firmemente, dizendo a mim mesma que naquele dia, o foco era ALICE, mas, espera... Ele estava tão bonito, tão sério naquele terno, a flor na lapela combinava com meu vestido, afinal, ele era o padrinho de Jasper, bom... Sempre ouvi dizer que os casamentos são uma ótima oportunidade para os padrinhos conhecerem melhor as madrinhas... Bom, deve haver algum lugar naquele Buffet em que eu possa conhecer Edward melhor... Talvez esteja um pouco quente e ele precise tirar esse terno e... OH MY GOD, o que eu estou pensando?!.

ALICE. ALICE. ALICE. Foco, Isabella.

-Bom dia, amor. Você está incrível.

(Vestido Bella: . )

-Bom dia. Obrigada. E você... Não está nada mal. –senti minhas bochechas queimarem e olhei para longe, fazendo-o rir e me beijar no rosto. –É melhor irmos, Esme já me ligou milhares de vezes, Alice está pirando.

-Bom, por isso me arrumei na casa de Jasper, o clima em casa está ansioso demais pra mim. –Ah, esqueci de mencionar que Edward é irmão de Alice. Foi por causa dela que eu o havia conhecido. Preciso me lembrar de agradecer isso a ela todos os dias.

Em 15 minutos, estávamos na igreja, e eu tratei de correr para acalmar minha melhor amiga. Ela estava sentada em um sofá, abraçando o próprio corpo, totalmente em pânico, o que não tinha nada a ver com ela, sempre tão empolgada e feliz.

-Bells! Ainda bem! –sentei ao seu lado.

-Alice, o que você tem? Nunca te vi assim. Há algum tempo você anda uma pilha de nervos e impaciência...

-Você sabe, o casamento me deixa nervosa.

-Eu conheço você, tem mais coisa aí. –Alice sorriu sem humor e enfiou a mão atrás das almofadas do sofá. Era um teste de gravidez. Logo tirei minhas conclusões, porém, a surpresa me tomou quando vi que o teste declarava que Alice não estava esperando um filho.

-Bom, deu negativo.

-Sério?!

-Você ainda não tinha olhado?

-Não! Eu não tive coragem!

-Alice, você é louca! –ela riu cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e descansou no sofá.

-Bom, agora estou pronta para casar! –ela se levantou e ajeitou o vestido, sorrindo como uma criança que está prestes a ver seu presente de Natal.

Vestido Alice..

-Espera, tem uma coisa que preciso te _emprestar_. –ela sorriu radiante quando eu tirei da bolsa o par de anéis que nós usávamos no Ensino Médio e que simbolizava nossa amizade. ( . /images/3/61/668/325462/2/anel-do-in_ ). Nós duas havíamos guardado quando nos formamos e juramos que usaríamos no dia dos nossos casamentos e que uma seria madrinha da outra.

Abraçamos-nos e então, tudo seguiu como deveria. O casamento fora emocionante e único, como todos já esperavam de algo organizado por Esme e Alice. Estávamos na festa, eu e Edward dançávamos uma música lenta em meio aos outros casais, podia ver Alice e Jasper conversando e rindo como dois bobos. Senti os lábios do meu namorado na minha testa e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito.

-Cansada?

-Não muito.

-Bom, você fez um ótimo trabalho ajudando a minha irmã. –sorri para ele. –Talvez você ache um péssimo momento para dizer isso mas... –ele se aproximou e falou ao meu ouvido: - Ouvi falar que o padrinho sempre fica com a madrinha, ou pelo menos, os dois tem um momento quente em um canto.

-Quem te disse isso? –eu queria rir porque ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu havia pensado horas antes.

-Os filmes de casamento que você e Alice já me fizeram assistir durante toda minha vida.

-Hum, você já foi padrinho alguma vez?

-Quase fui uma vez... Porém, não, essa é a primeira vez. Você deveria me ajudar a manter a tradição. –ele se aproximou e me beijou.

-Se eu disser que acho um ótimo momento pra isso, o que você vai pensar? –ele riu.

-Que provavelmente eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

-E o mais sedutor também.

-Cuidado, posso usar isso contra você. –suas mãos me puxaram para mais perto e Edward me beijou calorosamente.

-Digamos que eu sempre fui uma garota que gosta do perigo. –ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sabia que eu vivia falando esse tipo de coisa, mas a verdade é que era tímida, medrosa e desastrada, sempre querendo bancar a mandona.

O beijei suavemente e então peguei sua mão e saí o puxando pelo salão. Subimos as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos para preparação de noivas e debutantes, e então abri qualquer porta, puxando-o comigo para dentro e empurrando-o na porta.

-Acho que não aguento mais. –antes que ele dissesse algo, o beijei com todas as minhas forças, implorando mentalmente que ele entendesse o quanto eu estava sedenta por ele, porém não apenas por seus beijos e carinhos, mas por ele inteiro, por todo seu corpo.

Suas mãos me seguravam pela cintura e me prendiam firmemente contra seu corpo. Enquanto nosso beijo se intensificava, tornando tudo mais empolgante, virei a chave da porta e então senti suas mãos irem para meus quadris e começarem a puxar minha saia cima. Maldita hora em que Alice havia escolhido aquele vestido longo. Suas mãos eram desesperadas e quando tocaram minhas pernas, depois de conseguir levantar minha saia, senti uma onda de calor e desejo ávido, poderia passar o dia todo desse jeito com Edward. Ele se abaixou um pouco, tocando minhas coxas por trás, de certa forma me mandando pegar impulso para me prender em sua cintura. Obviamente, obedeci sem discutir. Meus sapatos foram esquecidos no chão quando me encaixei na cintura de Edward e enfiei meus dedos entre os fios macios do seu cabelo.

-Se você me diz que não aguenta mais, tente imaginar como eu estou. –ele disse antes de ser calado pela minha boca que suplicava a sua. Minhas mãos puxavam seu corpo para mais próximo de mim, como se isso ainda fosse capaz e suas mãos apertavam malignamente minhas coxas, fazendo com que eu começasse a sentir um misto de nervoso, ansiedade e desejo. Edward me levou até a mesa que havia no quarto e me sentou sobre ela,tirando as mãos de minhas pernas e segurando meu rosto com delicadeza, retirando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em se soltar do penteado. Meu vestido estava para trás, cobrindo uma boa parte da mesa e minhas pernas pequeninas pendiam uma de cada lado do corpo do meu namorado. –Eu me odeio por isso, mas preciso parar só pra te falar algumas coisas.

-Você pode falar entre os beijos. –o puxei e ele riu baixinho.

-Bom, é um pouco sério, não vou me concentrar se você continuar. –mordi seu queixo e então decidi deixá-lo falar, por enquanto. –Certo, preciso saber se você _quer_ isso mesmo, ou se é apenas impulso, como foi das outras vezes.

-Quem te garante que eu estava agindo por impulso?

-Bella...

-Amor, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

-Sei que vai ser estranho dizer isso, mas... Você sabe, eu penso em um futuro com você, posso te garantir isso, se você preferir, podemos esperar até...

-Edward, se você não quer...

-Não! Bella, amor, nunca, eu disse _nunca,_ pense que eu não te quero. Por todas as estrelas do céu, eu te quero mais do que tudo. –suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas nuas. –Eu só acho que seria melhor esperar, pelo menos até estarmos em um lugar mais apropriado. –ele olhou em volta e eu percebi, um quarto de Buffet não era o melhor lugar para um casal ter sua primeira vez.

-Concordo com isso. Mas também não quero que pense que sou uma virgem puritana a quem você vai desonrar. De forma alguma. –o beijei rapidamente, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ótimo, passe na minha cara. –Edward sendo ciumento, isso era definitivamente inédito.

-Vai me dizer que eu sou sua primeira? –ele assentiu tentando bancar o inocente. –Poupe-me disso, amor, sei que você tem experiência. Mas enfim... Eu sei o que estou fazendo e concordo com você, porém, acho que ainda podemos nos divertir um pouco. –o puxei pelo paletó, fazendo-o rir com a boca ainda colada na minha.

Eu o amo, tenho certeza disso toda vez que o olho, toda vez que ele me toca, toda vez que ouço sua voz, toda vez que ele me chama de "mô" ou de "minha pequena", toda vez que penso na possibilidade de ter um futuro ao seu lado. Eu o amo, a cada dia mais. É mais do que desejo, paixão ou atração simplesmente, é amor, um sentimento que me enlouquece e ao mesmo tempo, me torna a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Enquanto eu filosofava, desligada do mundo, Edward bancava o esperto, abrindo meu vestido e baixando-o até minha cintura, deixando meus seios cobertos à mostra. Ele estava um caso sério hoje. O olhei e vi que seus olhos me encaravam, ergui minha sobrancelha, questionando-o.

-Eu amo você. –ele sorriu e antes que eu pudesse responder que também o amava, me beijou, mas logo começou a caminhar com seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, de vez em quando beijando, mordendo e outras vezes apenas respirando, aquecendo minha pele, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e minhas unhas apertarem seus ombros, pedindo mais dele.

Se continuássemos assim, não seria apenas uma diversão, eu sabia disso, e acho que ele também sabia. Porém, correríamos o risco, se tivesse de acontecer agora, seria assim. Seus beijos chegaram ao caminho entre meus seios, onde ele me beijou calidamente, quase como se eu fosse intocável. Passei meus dedos por seus cabelos, puxando levemente, o encorajando a me beijar. Seguindo minhas ordens, Edward beijou a pele dos meus seios que não estava coberta e não demorou muito para que meu sutiã fosse esquecido no chão, assim como meus sapatos. Definitivamente, ele possuía uma ótima habilidade com a boca, mordendo e beijando meu seio, mas sem deixar de dar atenção ao outro, que ele apertava suavemente, me fazendo arquear as costas e gemer baixinho, ainda com medo de que alguém estivesse atrás da porta, ouvindo tudo. Passei as mãos pelo seu paletó e ele me ajudou a tirá-lo e a desabotoar a camisa, me dando uma bela visão do seu peitoral. E que peitoral... Pus minha mão na sua nuca, o puxando para mim e ataquei seu pescoço, mordendo e causando um misto de prazer e dor em Edward, que beliscava minha pele das coxas. Meus seios tocavam seu peito e eu sentia nossos corações batendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado, ansiosos por mais.

Segurei seu queixo com uma mão, bancando a dominadora e o beijei, arranhando sua nuca e pescoço com a mão livre. Suas mãos se fecharam nas minhas coxas, apertando forte e me aproximando ainda mais dele. Tive pleno conhecimento de que não queria parar, eu estava pronta, isso era óbvio. As mãos de Edward ainda se moviam nas minhas pernas, quando as senti sendo encaminhadas para mais internamente, até que uma delas me tocou por cima da minha peça íntima. Arfei e respirei fundo, sentindo sua mão me acariciar ainda sem ter contato direto com a minha pele. Meio dormente pela onde de prazer que me percorria, eu gemia, implorando que ele fosse além, e em resposta, ele apenas ria baixinho. Tentei recobrar um pouco de consciência e alcancei o cós de sua calça social. Sem olhar para Edward, pois mesmo dormente ainda me sentia envergonhada, abri sua calça e o toquei onde eu tanto queria. Audaciosa? Com certeza. Porém, sou, como já disse, uma vítima inocente nessa história. Meu namorado estava bastante empolgado com a nossa "diversão", até um cego notaria isso, e me senti bem em saber que provocava esse tipo de sensação nele, antes eu que outras mulheres. Comecei a movimentar minha mão nada experiente, porém curiosa e atrevida e notei que Edward havia parado de me tocar. Poderia ter reclamado, mas quando pensei em falar, ele gemeu e apertou minhas pernas, tentando me arranhar. Ele me apertava forte, provavelmente seus dedos faziam marcas nas minhas pernas branquelas, mas eu não parei, iria enlouquecê-lo, pode ter certeza de que era isso que eu queria, Edward Cullen.

De repente, Ed mordia minha orelha e meu pescoço, me falando ao pé do ouvido coisas que prefiro não revelar, mas eram palavras de amor, desejo e luxúria e a cada respiração quente e pesada sua, eu me sentia mais poderosa e feliz. Beijei seu pescoço, ainda sem parar minha mão, até que ele teve coragem para me segurar pelos cotovelos, sem me forçar.

-Se você continuar, eu não sei onde vamos parar.

Como por mágica, o celular de Edward que havia caído no chão, sabe-se lá em que momento, começou a tocar. Ele sorriu ainda confuso, se recompôs, ajeitando a calça e pegou o celular. Eu o olhava ainda como uma menina travessa e inconsequente. Que feio, Isabella. Enquanto ele falava ao telefone com sua mãe, fui até o banheiro me recompor. No espelho, notei minha expressão contente e vitoriosa. Acho que sempre me sentiria assim com Edward, ele me causava essa felicidade e segurança que eu sempre precisei. Entre nós dois, isso era muito mais que o momento certo para transar, pode parecer bobo e piegas, mas era na verdade, o momento em que eu e o homem que eu amava estávamos prontos para sermos um só. Cuidei de tudo que deveria e saí do banheiro, ele me esperava perto da porta segurando meus sapatos, que calcei me apoiando em seu braço.

-Edward. Você não me deu tempo para dizer que eu também te amo. –ele sorriu. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, quer dizer, segundo a minha mãe, todos notaram nossa ausência e estão soltando piadinhas bobas. Além do mais, precisamos tirar algumas fotos, para minha infelicidade, obviamente. Odeio fotos.

-Você é lindo, mô, e deixe de ser teimoso. Temos que fazer isso.

-Bom, podíamos fugir e continuar a nos divertir no seu apartamento.

-Hoje é o dia de Alice, escolha qualquer outro e está marcado. –ele sorriu malicioso e me beijou.

Agora era certo, iria acontecer, e em breve. Bem, admito que estou ansiosa para ver isso. Só eu? Acho que não...

**N/A: E AE? Me contem suas opiniões. Quem acha que o grande momento está mais próximo que nunca? Lembrem-se, quanto mais comentários e manifestações, mais feliz eu fico para escrever o proximo e provavelmente último extra bubuubbubu :( Enfim COMENTEM. NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DAR UMA OLHADA EM IN CHAINS E TENTAÇÃO SOBRE PERNAS, MINHAS OUTRAS FANFICS DE BXE :D**


	4. O Fim

_**Extra 3 – Finalmente Coisas Acontecem**_

O dia havia sido exaustivo. Não me lembro de já ter tido um dia tão corrido no meu trabalho na edição da revista. Minha cabeça doía, e eu mal podia raciocinar. Talvez pudesse remarcar a noite de filme com Edward, mas... Pensando bem, acho que não teria remédio melhor do que ficar com a pessoa que mais amo. Pensava nisso enquanto tomava um bom banho gelado, sentindo todo meu corpo relaxar. Sim, eu acho banhos gelados relaxantes. Penteei meus cabelos e vesti uma blusa de moletom cinza e um shortinho azul escuro dos meus tempos de Ensino Médio. Arrumei algumas coisas até ouvir o familiar som da campainha, só podia ser o meu namorado. Abri a porta e Ed estava lá, camiseta branca, bermuda cinza com listras fininhas pretas, sua favorita.

-Oi amor. –disse para depois receber o meu beijo. Poxa, que saudade desse beijo. E olhe que faziam apenas dois dias que não nos víamos por causa da maldita correria no meu trabalho. Edward foi para a cozinha, colocando um pote de sorvete na minha geladeira.

-Trouxe de morango flocado. –ele sorriu, já sabendo que era meu sabor favorito.

-Hummm... Obrigada... Acho que preciso de você. –ele me envolveu, apenas me abraçando forte, Edward sabia o quanto eu estava esgotada.

-Queria poder te ajudar a aliviar a carga de trabalho na revista, mas não posso deixar meu emprego. –ele riu, obviamente tentando me fazer sorrir, e conseguiu. Segurou meu rosto com as mãos, acariciando minhas bochechas com o polegar e me beijou lentamente. Definitivamente, Edward possuía um poder imenso de me acalmar.

-Sabe...-eu disse enroscando meus dedos na sua camiseta. –Acho que eu amo você.

-Você acha? –assenti.

Edward se abaixou, me envolveu com seus braços abaixo da minha... Dos meus glúteos, e me ergueu, me deixando maior que ele.

-Pois eu, tenho total certeza de que eu amo você. –agarrei seu pescoço, abracei sua cintura com as minhas pernas e o beijei, sentindo sua boca, mais uma vez, encantar a minha. –Que filme você quer ver? –ele içou de lado, para apontar e me deixar ver os Dvd's que estavam em cima da mesa.

-Huum. Que tal esse? –Apontei para _Maria Antonieta._ –Ainda não vi. –encostei rapidamente meus lábios nos seus.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem, rainha. Por hoje. Depois, eu volto a mandar em tudo. –gargalhei.

-Certo, Sr. Iludido. –me soltei dele, peguei o DVD e fui até a sala de estar. Quando me virei, depois de ligar a Tv, reparei que Edward me observava com uma expressão indecifrável e tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. –O que foi?

-Nada... –ele veio até mim e me envolveu.

-Edward... –arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

-É só que... Você tem consciência de que é imensamente sexy mesmo usando moletom, não é? –eu corei e ri. –Eu to falando sério.

-Bom, eu não sabia, mas obrigado por me informar.

-Disponha. –ele me deu um selinho e sentou no sofá, batendo levemente no assento, me pedindo pra sentar pertinho dele.

Me encostei nele, sentindo seus dedos acariciarem minha pele por debaixo do moletom. O filme era bom, definitivamente era, mas como se concentrar com o cara mais gotoso do universo ao seu lado, alisando sua pele, beijando seu rosto e até mordendo às vezes? Tudo, bem, eu estava cansada, mas PERA AÍ, uma tentação dessas arranca qualquer cansaço da minha pessoa. A verdade é que eu não estava com a menor intenção de "ir além" –se é que me entendem tsc tsc- afinal, não havíamos preparado nada e tal. Mas enfim, quando o filme acabou,Edward se levantou e eu me encolhi, abraçando os joelhos, automaticamente sentindo falta do seu corpo junto ao meu.

-Amor... –ele me olhou sobre o ombro. –Hoje nem é sábado, mas... Você bem que podia dormir aqui, né? –ele riu baixinho, guardou o CD e veio até mim, dando um beijo na minha testa.

-Acho que tudo bem. –sorri e fiquei de joelhos no sofá abraçando-o.

Edward passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, arrumando-o um pouco.

-Eu devo estar horrível.

-Depende do ponto de vista. Do meu... –ele me deu um selinho. –Você está sexy, selvagem e totalmente provocante. –o belisquei na barriga. –É sério.

-Certo... –falei totalmente descrente e caminhei para a cozinha.

-Pare de andar rebolando antes que eu te agarre. –gargalhei.

-Eu não rebolo.

-Não intencionalmente. E o movimento que a sua... Suas costas fazem é muito sexy.

-Você hoje está um caso sério me achando sexy, hein?

-Não sei o que está havendo. Acordei meio seduzido por você. –ele disse enquanto se sentava em um banco de bar que havia na cozinha, apoiando-se no balcão. Eu estava de costas tomando um copo de água e sentia os olhos de Edward queimando na minha pele. Provavelmente ele não estava brincando sobre estar me desejando. –Acho que quero sorvete. Preciso esfriar minhas ideias.

Tirei o sorvete do freezer e o coloquei sobre a mesa enquanto procurava nos armários vasilhas em que pudéssemos comer. Eu estava de pontas de pé, afinal, era um pouco baixinha.

-Precisa de ajuda com isso?

-Não. –dei língua para ele por sobre o ombro e observei que ele se aproximava de mim.

Consegui alcançar as vasilhas e as coloquei sobre a bancada. De repente, as mãos de Edward passaram pelos meus braços e envolveram minha cintura. Recebi um beijo no topo da cabeça e então senti uma de suas mãos afastarem meu cabelo, deixando meu pescoço à mostra. Seus lábios tocaram a minha pele e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e se aqueceu. Pude sentir o desejo crescendo dentro de mim e tomando conta da minha corrente sanguínea. O calor, a volúpia, tudo misturado com um sentimento de amor, carinho, admiração crescia dentro de mim. Me virei para olhá-lo. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho diferente e eu não resisti quando ele me beijou. Se havia algo sobre mim quando estava com Edward era que eu nunca resistia a ele.

_Edward era minha droga, minha heroína, meu vício. _

Sua língua pediu passagem e eu não neguei, mais uma vez, sentindo nossas bocas se encaixarem e dançarem calmamente_. Nada de pressa por hoje._ Suas mãos passaram por meus ombros e desceram para minha cintura, me puxando para cima. Edward me pôs sentada sobre a bancada, tendo cuidado para que eu não batesse a cabeça nos armários. Afinal, pode-se dizer que eu sou um pouco desastrada e com tendências a bater a cabeça... Suas mãos beliscaram minhas coxas e eu podia senti-lo sorrindo, provavelmente lembrando-se de que toda vez que ele me beliscava eu fazia o maior drama que fosse possível. Talvez eu goste um pouco de drama e de atenção... Cruzei minhas pernas nas suas costas, prendendo-o ao meu corpo e sentindo o quanto Edward ansiava por mim. Acariciei sua nuca e rosto, beijando levemente, oras com mais intensidade e de repente apenas roçando nossos lábios.

Sem que eu esperasse, algo gelado tocou minha coxa e eu me lembrei de que o pote do sorvete provavelmente estava descongelando. Olhei para o pote e Edward logo me entendeu. Ele jogou o sorvete de qualquer jeito na geladeira e voltou sorrindo daquele jeito que me conquistava. Um jeito piadista, meio irônico, mas sexy, atraente, meio cínico, um pouco cafajeste. _Mesmo assim, totalmente meu. _Ele se posicionou novamente entre as minhas pernas, me beijando rapidamente. Mordi meu lábio quando o olhei nos olhos.

-Estamos tomando um rumo perigoso. –ele traduziu da minha mente.

-Acho que já disse isso... Sou um imã para o perigo. –ele sorriu.

Olhei nos seus olhos doces e então eu percebi, eu vi, eu enxerguei.

watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw

Eu e Edward estávamos prontos. Era muito mais que desejo o que eu enxergava nele e o que eu sentia. Era um amor que eu nunca havia sentido, uma vontade de passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Bom... Eu provavelmente não diria isso a ele, não agora, seria meio estranho, talvez. Era a hora certa para fazer amor, eu senti isso. A maioria das garotas tinha o sonho de esperar até o casamento e eu também já havia tido isso, entretanto uma ilusão do passado foi o suficiente para... Enfim, essa é outra história. O fato é que eu sabia que ele me esperaria se eu quisesse, e aí estava o ponto principal. _Eu queria agora. Eu sentia que era o certo. Que Edward era o cara certo para isso. _

Senti sua mão acariciar meu rosto e isso me arrancou dos meus pensamentos. Ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu, deduzi quando ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

-Eu acho que... –comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu, me pedindo silêncio.

Edward me ajudou a descer da bancada e me conduziu devagar até o meu quarto. A luz não foi acesa, a porta foi fechada e ele encostou meu corpo nesta. Suas mãos passeavam tranquilas pelo meu corpo e enquanto ele me beijava, eu o sentia me levando para a cama. Sentei e Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou. Depois, suas mãos alcançaram a barra do moletom e o puxou para cima, me deixando de sutiã e shorts. Seus dedos mexeram no meu cabelo, soltando o coque desajeitado que eu havia feito na hora do filme. Ajeitei meu corpo e fiquei de joelhos sobre a cama, o puxando pela barra da camisa e beijando-o. Edward tirou a própria camisa e minhas mãos cederam à tentação de tocar seu peito. Mordi o lábio inferior quando observei sua calça, perguntando a mim mesma se deveria ou não tomar a iniciativa para tirá-la, entretanto decidi que essa noite eu não precisava pensar, estava com a pessoa que eu mais amava e era isso que contava.

Meus dedos ansiosos tocaram o cós da bermuda e senti a mão de Edward levantar meu rosto, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos. Nossos lábios se tocaram enquanto eu, tremendo mais do que nunca na presença do meu namorado, desabotoei suas calças e fiquei de pé, deixando que ele puxasse meus shorts para baixo. A verdade era que eu sabia que se olhasse Edward por inteiro, eu desistiria na mesma hora, então, foquei nos seus olhos e era o que eu precisava. Aqueles olhos me tranquilizaram, me diziam o quanto ele me amava e o quanto aquele momento seria perfeito mesmo com todo o meu poder de ser desastrada. Eu não era mais virgem, e essa é uma história que eu prefiro não contar, entretanto, sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, eu estava mais nervosa do que fiquei na minha primeira vez de fato. Talvez porque fosse Edward e não Jacob, talvez porque eu realmente o amava e não estava apenas cedendo por causa das minhas amigas, talvez porque eu esperara o momento e o lugar certo e não... Enfim, Bella, não é o momento para comparar os dois. Não há comparação. Edward é... Incrível e eu o amo. Ponto final. Sem perceber, eu estava parada olhando sobre o ombro dele e era evidente sua preocupação com o que eu estava pensando.

-Amor?

-O que? –ele sorriu para mim. –Me desculpe. –eu o abracei. –Eu queria ser perfeita, Edward, mas eu não sou...

-Bella. Eu amo você, desse jeito, não importa todos os defeitos que você acha que tem. Eu te amo e se você não estiver pronta agora... –então eu o beijei. Eu sabia que parecia estar tendo dúvidas, mas não, eu sabia que queria isso, eu sabia que era o certo para nós dois e eu não deixaria minha baixa autoestima ou meus conflitos internos atrapalharem isso. As mãos de Edward desceram pelas minhas costas e ele me puxou para seu corpo, então com cuidado, me inclinou, deitando-me sobre a cama.

Seus lábios não deixavam os meus, para minha felicidade, assim, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em quanto eu o amava, e isso bastava. As mãos de Edward se encaixaram nos meus seios e eu não me lembrava de quando ele havia retirado meu sutiã. Gemidos escapavam dos meus lábios enquanto Edward beijava e sugava a minha pele e eu percebi que não era apenas eu que estava empolgada com o que acontecia. Eu estava de olhos fechados, ainda sentindo a onda de prazer que passava pelo meu corpo quando a pressão sobre o meu corpo sumiu, Edward havia se levantado, porém eu sabia que ele não me deixaria, e eu estava certa. Não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas podia desconfiar, então, de repente senti suas mãos firmes e quentes alisarem minhas coxas, tirando a última peça que eu usava. Seus lábios tocaram minha barriga, me fazendo contrair meus músculos de ansiedade. Seus beijos subiram, voltando ao meu pescoço e colo e então o senti me tocar intimamente. Ele me estimulava até que senti um de seus dedos dentro de mim, sentindo o quão excitada eu estava. Sem perceber, enquanto Edward me beijava na boca, eu movimentava meu quadril enquanto ele assumia o mesmo ritmo que eu com seus dedos ainda dentro do meu corpo. Recebia mordidas e beijos cada vez mais empolgados e torturantes. Eu precisava dele e tudo que eu sentia me arrancava a voz, eu não conseguia dizer nada, não conseguia dizer que o queria dentro de mim e pronto, apenas conseguia gemer e respirar fundo.

Senti que estava pronta e não podia mais esperar, então Edward percebeu o mesmo. Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos e o encarar. Seu sorriso era doce, suspirei, ainda surpresa pela sensação que me dominava, um amor, uma felicidade tão plena quanto eu nunca havia sentido e então senti o corpo de Edward se unindo ao meu. Minha respiração vacilou e quando arqueei as costas, senti as mãos do meu namorado acariciarem meu corpo e seus lábios beijarem meu ombro.

Edward começou a se mover dentro de mim e além do prazer, eu senti uma felicidade inacreditável me enchendo. Eu o amava, isso era a maior certeza da minha vida e aquele momento que estávamos vivendo ficaria na minha memória para o resto da minha vida, não importava se ele não me amasse o quanto o amava, não importava se ele me deixasse em alguns meses, se o nosso namoro não desse certo, nada disso me importava. Eu o amava e nunca me arrependeria disso_. Nunca_.

As mãos dele acariciaram meu rosto e ele me beijou. Nossos corpos se moviam juntos, um de encontro ao encontro em uma sincronia perfeita, nossos quadris esbarravam e roçavam um no outro, desesperados por mais contato, minhas mãos passavam pelas costas de Edward, tentando juntar seu corpo cada vez mais ao meu, o que era impossível, mas eu tentava, eu queria, eu precisava tê-lo o mais perto de mim. Nossos gemidos se confundiam e o meu corpo começava a vacilar, eu sabia que logo explodiria de prazer, o membro de Edward me preenchia completamente e agora, enquanto ele estocava cada vez mais forte e rápido, meus dedos quase perfuravam suas costas e arrancavam seus cabelos. Eu arfava e gemia quando sua boca não estava na minha e ele fazia o mesmo ao meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Aos poucos, eu senti meu corpo apertar o membro dele e a onda calma e tranquila de prazer inundou o meu corpo, e só então reparei que o mesmo acontecia com Edward, que agora havia parado de se mover e apenas me beijava docemente.

Ele deitou sua cabeça no meu peito e as nossas respirações adquiriram o mesmo ritmo quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse um vazio e uma incompletude irritante, o que me fez rir um pouco. Edward se apoiou nos cotovelos e me olhou nos olhos enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto.

-Você está bem? –o beijei e acho que ele soube a resposta. Suavemente, empurrei-o para o lado, ficando então sobre ele.

Até eu estava surpresa com a minha atitude, estava sentada sobre seu corpo, mas sem fazer contato com sua pele. Edward me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, provavelmente não acreditando que eu estava tomando as rédeas da situação. Me apoiei e o beijei devagar, sentindo suas mãos acariciarem minha cintura e tentarem encostar nossos corpos. Sem aviso prévio, desci meus beijos pelo seu queixo até seu pescoço, e então pelo seu peito e não demorou muito para que eu tocasse seu abdômen com meus lábios. Edward estava tenso, eu podia sentir pelo jeito como ele prendia a respiração e me olhava parecendo meio descrente e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Ri um pouco e subi meus beijos de volta ao seu peito, vendo-o fechar os olhos, parecendo um pouco aliviado. Em um golpe de esperteza, levei minha mão até a parte de seu corpo que antes estava dentro do meu, sendo tão ou mais ousada do que no casamento de Alice. Minha mão acariciava-o do início ao fim e observei que seus olhos continuavam fechados. Continuei movimentando minha mão até que em um impulso corajoso e provocante, comecei a parar a minha mão e a fazer o mesmo caminho com meus lábios, beijando todo seu comprimento. Edward ficou mais tenso do que antes e se apoiou nos cotovelos para me olhar. Uma de minhas mãos arranhava sua barriga, enquanto a outra me ajudava a me apoiar. Então o beijei, fazendo meu caminho de volta, deixando seu membro e voltando ao seu peito, queixo e então lábios.

-Bella. –ele arfou. O olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida. –Você é impossível. –ri um pouco e então me encaixei sobre ele, sentindo-me completa novamente.

Era a minha vez, eu me movimentava cada vez mais rápido, oras afastando nossos corpos, ora, repentinamente, deixando com que ele me preenchesse por completo. Edward ofegava e me puxava pela nuca para beijá-lo. Senti que ele estava perto de chegar ao ápice mais um vez e eu não estava muito longe, então acelerei meus movimentos sobre ele, sentindo suas mãos apertarem meus seios com força. De repente, nossos corpos, juntos, explodiram de prazer. Saí de cima dele e me deitei ao seu lado com a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ele me envolveu e afastou o cabelo do meu rosto.

-Eu amo você.

-Eu te amo mais. –me aproximei e o beijei, sabendo que ele não teria energia para discutir comigo. –Eu venci. –ele riu um pouco e fechou os olhos, deixando-se vencer pela sensação de cansaço que tomava nós dois.

Adormeci sabendo que eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

*EPOV

Acordei com o sol invadindo o quarto da minha Isabella e a observei dormindo. Quando foi que ela nos cobriu com o lençol? Eu não fazia ideia. Mas o que importava? Noite passada havia sido a melhor da minha vida. Sabia que eu a amava, eu tinha certeza disso desde a primeira vez que a vi, e decididamente eu queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. A verdade era que eu tinha um pouco de receio em dizer isso a ela, provavelmente ela diria que era cedo demais ou coisa do tipo, entretanto, depois dessa noite, eu não queria mais ser um medroso. Eu queria correr o risco de ouvir um não dela e queria correr o mesmo risco de ouvir um sim e finalmente ter a certeza de que essa mulher será a mãe dos meus filhos e que será ela que eu verei todos os dias ao acordar. Um pouco piegas demais, provavelmente, mas não ligo. Eu amo Isabella Swan. Ela se moveu, acordando, e eu acariciei seu rosto e seu braço.

-Bom dia. –ela sorriu, corando.

-Bom dia, amor. –beijei sua testa.

-Vou tomar um banho bem rápido e preparar o café, tudo bem? –assenti. Ótimo, eu precisava mesmo ficar alguns minutos sozinho e preparar o que eu queria.

Quando Bella foi para a cozinha, usando minha camiseta branca, tomei o meu banho e me encarei no espelho. É agora, Edward. Você foi um covarde e não fez isso ontem à noite. Sorte sua que ela quis que você ficasse a noite toda. A propósito... E que noite. Foco. É agora ou nunca mais. Vesti uma calça de moletom minha que estava na casa de Bella e saí de lá, procurando a caixinha de veludo azul que estava na minha bermuda xadrez. Bom, eu quase enfartei quando pensei que ela descobriria a surpresa, mas tudo aconteceu normalmente. Respirei fundo e saí, indo para a cozinha. Ela estava rebolando enquanto cozinhava e cantarolando _Your Body _da tal Aguilera. Ri um pouco, ficando nervoso porque mesmo sem tentar, Bella era sexy o suficiente pra me enlouquecer. Sentei para comer e ela me acompanhou. Bebi um pouco do suco, tentando desviar a atenção para a comida.

-Bella... Eu preciso falar algo um pouco sério com você.

-Hum... –ela pareceu ficar tristonha. Fiquei de pé e me encostei à bancada com os braços cruzados. –Eu fiz algo errado, não foi? Eu sabia! Eu sempre tenho que estragar tudo! –ela ficou de pé, me abraçando e escondendo o rosto no meu peito. –Me desculpe, eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado ontem, mas...

-Bella, Isabella... –ela tentava falar e eu tentava pará-la, segurando seu rosto. –Você não fez nada errado. A noite passada foi muito melhor do que eu esperava, pode ter certeza disso. –ela corou e sorriu torto.

-Então...

-Você vai me deixar falar, agora? –ela assentiu. –Bella... Eu não quero que continuemos como estamos. –seus olhos se arregalaram e ela parecia estar sem respirar. –Não posso continuar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, não é certo...

-Edward.

-Eu sei que não posso te exigir nada e que talvez você não concorde com o que eu vou dizer...

-Edward, para, por favor. –seus olhos estavam marejados. Pobre e inocente, Isabella. Eu pensava, tentando não rir.

-Não, eu preciso fazer isso, eu estou nervoso porque nunca fiz isso, eu nunca tomei essa decisão com garota nenhuma, mas eu sinto que é a coisa certa e eu espero que você sinta o mesmo. –ela se virou ficando de costas para mim e eu sabia que estava chorando. Isso partiu meu coração, saber que a minha pequena estava chorando, mas era para o nosso bem, ela me mataria quando eu dissesse a verdade, mas valia a pena.

Encostei um joelho no chão, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, e tirei a caixinha do meu bolso.

-Bella?

-O que? –ela disse de costas ainda. –Por favor, fala de uma vez.

-Você não vai me olhar? –ela negou com a cabeça, soluçando. –Certo. _**Bella, você quer se casar comigo?**_

Ela se virou para mim, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo e a expressão mais chocada do universo. Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos ao me ver. E eu não conseguia parar de rir.

-Eu te odeio. –ela sussurrou.

-Você me odeia? –ela assentiu. –Então... Você não quer se casar?

-Quero! –ela falou e pulou em cima de mim quando eu me levantei. –Sim! Sim! Mil vezes sim! Posso dizer sim pro resto da minha vida! –a tirei do chão. –Mas eu odeio você me fazer quase ter uma ataque cardíaco.

Coloquei o anel em seu dedo e ela me beijou. A verdade é que a comida foi esquecida porque logo depois de me beijar, a minha _noiva_ me arrastou para o quarto e bom...

_Deixe a imaginação guiar seus pensamentos... _

_N/A: GALERA, ACABOOOU :( Caraca, vou morrer de saudade dessa fic, é a primeira que termino e pooooxa acho que foi incrível. Quero agradecer a CADA pessoa que leu e comentou, e você que faz parte dos leitores e nem me falou o que tava pensando sobre essa história, me deixou triste, mas ainda te amo KKK. Então, obrigada de verdade! AMO TODOS VOCÊS. E continuem falando comigo, comentem, recomendem! Me contem tudo que acharam. Beijos, MIL beijos pra vocês e até a próxima!_


End file.
